


Oh, The Places You'll Go

by Xela



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Caning, Collars, Cuffs, D/s, Dominance, Loss, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Daniel traces the long, red welt with his index finger.  He did that.  Placed that perfect stripe on Cam's perfect ass.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, The Places You'll Go

I'm afraid that sometimes You'll play lonely game too, Games you can't win Because you'll play against you. ~Dr. Seusse


Daniel traces the long, red welt with his index finger. 

He did that. Placed that perfect stripe on Cam's perfect ass. Parallel to the first one, edges precisely aligned. Daniel bends down and kisses each stripe with reverence. Cam shudders beneath him, moaning and panting with unbridled abandon.

“So good,” Daniel whispers, thumb rubbing against Cam's lower back. He steps back and admires his handiwork. Cam's tied over the foot of the bed, ass up. His arms are bound to the posts, legs spread wide. The dark leather cuffs and collar set off Cam's skin beautifully. The marks. Daniel can make out the shiny traces of lube against Cam's entrance, waiting, already stretched for Daniel's pleasure. 

God, the sight of Cam makes him dizzy with possibility. What he could do to Cam, and Cam wouldn't raise a hand in protest or speak a word save 'yes', please', and 'more.' Daniel's creativity is why he's part of the SGC, one of the most brilliant minds on the planet, and Cam _inspires_ him. Not only that, lets Daniel run as far and as fast as that inspiration warrants.

Cam trusts him in ways Daniel has forgotten. In ways Cam probably shouldn't. Daniel's tarnished goods, sloppy seconds. He doesn't deserve this, Cam's surrender. Should do the right thing and walk away, leave before he wrecks Cam completely. But Cam had made it very clear that he needed what he needed and would get it where he could, and Daniel may be tainted but he's not stupid.

Cam yells, a loud expulsion of cathartic sound, when Daniel lays a third strip with the cane, just as precisely as the first two. Cam's ass clenches against the stinging sensation, muscles tense and bulging. He's beautiful like this, flying high and without any way to hide. Daniel makes no move to sooth the welt, lets the pain fade into a throb on its own.

This is a punishment, after all. And Cam's intoxicating.

When the pain fades and Cam's relaxed back into the bed, his brave little Colonel, Daniel taps the cane lightly against his ass. Cam's hands form fists, but overall he stays relaxed. Well trained. Daniel molds himself along the contours of Cam's back, still fully clothed and making sure Cam knows it. Daniel twines his fingers in Cam's hair and pulls until he's arching off the bed, throat thrown into sharp relief.

“Should I give you an extra as security?” Daniel hisses. “As a _reminder_?” Cam swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing, and shakes his head slightly in the negative. Daniel tightens his fingers, enough to make Cam gasp at the shock of pain.

“I didn't hear you.” Daniel pitches his voice low and deadly, the same tone that had always sent shivers down his spine.

( “Scream for me, Daniel. I want them to hear you on Abydos.” )


“No!” Cam's eyes flutter shut and he moans the word. “Nn-no sir!” Daniel brings his hand down, right across his marks, and Cam gasps. Hips thrust forward against the bed where his cock's trapped, bound up by steel and leather, then back against Daniel, asking for more. Cam's a slut for someone who can put him down and keep him there, will roll over and beg for more with wide eyes and swollen lips.

Daniel lets his aggression out, a wealth of it buried under years of repression and acquiescence. He bites down on Cam's ear, breaths hot against it as he forces through grit teeth, “It didn't look like 'no' when she had her tongue down your throat. Or when the twins did.” Daniel ruts against Cam's ass, his erection covered by layers of cloth. Cam moans and gives, offering his apologies in sweat and tears and come. Tries to spread his legs more, invites Daniel in to every crevasse of his being. It's the kind of invitation the scientist in Daniel can't resist. The kind a certain, dark part of Daniel wants to take and never give back.

He fumbles with the clasp of his pants, frees himself and slides into Cam without a second thought. Cam moves back as much as he can, encourages Daniel with rounded vowels and shallow thrusts of his hips. Daniel brings his hand down against Cam's ass—far whiter than the gold spun, sun-kissed skin of his chest and legs would lead one to believe—leaving a brilliant red handprint behind. Just because he can. Cam stills immediately, choking off a soft whimper.

Daniel knows how hard this is, what he's asking— _demanding_ of Cam. Knows what it's like to stay still and pliant while someone hits your sweet spot just right, grips your hips and leaves bruises like promises on your skin, fingerprints that mark and claim you.

(It's easy to think it's forever when really it means just for now. Bruises fade.)


Daniel fucks Cam wide and open, takes what's being given as his due. He rakes his teeth down Cam's spine, sucks at the skin until blood pools underneath, dark and livid. Daniel can practically taste the metallic tang. His fingers dig into Cam's hips and he thrusts deeper, harder.

Cam takes it all and begs for more.

Daniel twists his hips, feels his orgasm coming. He speeds up, sweat dripping off his brow and onto the long line of Cam's back. There's something hypnotic and intimate about watching the bead roll down Cam's ribs. His vision zeroes in on it; he can see Cam's fine hairs, the definition in his muscles, every mark on his skin.

Daniel comes without a sound, senses overwhelmed with Cam. The feel of his skin, smell of his skin, sound of his breathy pants and encouraging moans. Everything melts away and he feels...still. The world swirls around them but doesn't touch them, leaves them both alone for a little while. And Daniel can have all the things he ever wanted or needed.

Cam gave him that. _Gives_ him that.

Beautiful, stalwart, unflagging Cam. Daniel presses a small kiss between his shoulder blades and carefully pulls out, releases Cam with fingers coordinated enough to release the straps but not the cuffs. Once free, Cam hauls himself fully on the bed, sprawls with his face buried in the pillow. His ass, Daniel's three long cane marks on display, steals the show. You can't not look at them, dark at the center and red around the edges. Daniel grabs the hand towel laid on the desk and cleans himself perfunctorily.

“Cameron,” Daniel says, the order implicit in his words. Cam moans and rolls over, one arm thrown over his head, and presents himself. His cock is hard and heavy, purple with arousal. Daniel runs his finger over it, and it jerks a little, weighted down by the heavy ring set. He glances up and meets Cam's eyes, hooded and dark, a hint of question in them.

“You can ask nicely in the morning,” Daniel informs him with a smirk. Cam groans and covers his eyes with this arm, other fist clenched in the bed sheets as he resigns himself to not coming and tries to talk his dick down. His lips are pushed out in an exaggerated pout and Daniel leans down to kiss him. Can't stop himself.

(Daniel watches Jack move around the room, each layer a part of the mask he wears for the SGC. The Air Force. Sam. Daniel feels unwoven and vulnerable. Needs Jack to find the pieces he broke off and scattered around the room when he stripped Daniel bare and made him fall. Jack's undershirt is laying on the bed, and when he leans over to get it, Daniel leans up and steals a kiss. Jack lets him for a moment. Passive, indulgent. Pulls away with a smile and heads to work.)


Before panic can set in, Cam's got a gentle hand cupping Daniel's head and his lips move soft and sure. His tongue licks against the seam of Daniel's lips and asks for entrance. Moans in reverence when Daniel grants it, enthusiastic and happy.

With steady touches and warm, genuine kisses, Cam puts Daniel back together, more thoroughly than any ancient artifact.

With open acceptance and eager capitulation, Cam finds the pieces of Daniel's heart and glues them together, smoothing down the ragged edges, leaving Daniel better than how he found him.

They're better together than either were apart.


End file.
